


bandom fanart

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Request Meme, Slash, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(LARGE-ISH IMAGES UNDER THE CUT... SFW THOUGH) there are 3 separate pieces: 1) killjoy!Gerard on his day off, 2) Gerard checking for monsters under Mikey's bed, 3) Pete brings Patrick a llama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bandom fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I lack inspiration to draw anything, yada yada yada [this post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/99718.html), yada yada these drawings:

for **xcyanidexsunx** , _anything MCR/Killjoys related._

 

for **ruthiestump** 's prompt: _big brother Gerard has to come into Mikey's room and scare off the monsters under his bed._

  


 

for **fall_out_nurse** , _something with llamas and Peterick_.

 ~~(NOT COLOURED YET, PROBABLY TOMORROW THOUGH?)~~

 **ETA** : [coloured version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/230770)!

**Author's Note:**

> [original post on lj](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/2249.html)


End file.
